Pieces
by Crimson2006
Summary: A short One-shot. Naruto contemplates his complicated relationship with Pein and Hidan. Implied Boy x Boy x Boy! AU. PLEASE read the WARNING!


**Author's Note: **Written a while back for a mini challenge. Dedicated to Amy who helped settle on the pairing.

**Warning:** Mentions of boy x boy relations (Yaoi), foul/crude language due to Hidan.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or its characters. I make no money from this.

* * *

**Pieces**

**One Shot**

**Naruto x Hidan x Pein **

No Beta

I sit here waiting, watching the snow fall from my window, wondering where you are. The fight from this morning is still fresh in my mind, lingering with memories that are evocative of disparity and uncertainty. I know it's hard—this three way relationship we share. When it was just you and me, things were a lot simpler... but now Hidan is with us too. I don't always know what to do, but it makes me uneasy that you haven't come back yet.

"You should stop fucking worrying about him. He'll come home when he cools off."

Hidan's voice breaks the silence from behind me. My eyes avert from my spot by the window and I look at him as he sits on the couch. He's probably right. I'm notorious for over thinking things. Still, I find myself worrying. I don't like it when Pein leaves upset. Not to mention the weather outside is horrible and I know that he's out there somewhere walking around in it.

"How can you be so sure of that?" I question.

I want to ask Hidan how he can sit there so calmly in front of the television, but part of me already knows the answer. There's no love between Hidan and Pein and there never has been. Hidan's in this relationship because of me. Sure, he says that Pein is a great lay so he doesn't mind sharing, but I know that's not always true. It's one of the reasons why we fight so often.

Just one of many reasons.

Pain consumes my chest and I feel the weight of guilt. I can't help but wonder if this is all my fault. They both love me, but they can't stand each other. Is that really fair? To Hidan, to Pein… to me? I wonder but I don't know the answer, or maybe I just don't want to see it.

"Pein left on his own and that's not my problem." Hidan explains. I watch his pretty lavender eyes shift from the TV screen to look at me. His eyes are one of the things that I really love about him. They're not like the rest of him—peaceful looking instead of crude. For a moment there's silence before he speaks again. "So you want to fuck? It'll help you stop worrying about the bastard."

"I'm not in the mood." I retort, my voice churning bitterness and disgust that he can be so flippant.

"Oh, so the asshole has to be here for us to fuck now?"

"That's not what I meant…and I don't want to fight with you about it."

"Who the fuck says we're fighting? I'm just making a god damn observation."

I narrow my eyes at him. I hate when he says shit like because I know exactly what he's doing. "I said I'm not in the mood. It's as simple as that."

I watch Hidan let out a snort and pick up the remote to the television, changing the channel. I can tell that he's mad, but he's holding it in. For once he's keeping his nasty thoughts to himself and I'm happy about it.

The room becomes silent between us and I look back out the window as time moves slowly. The snow is coming down harder now, and the winds picking up, rattling the shutters.

A long while passes before Hidan speaks again.

"Do you want to go look for him?"

The offer comes out of nowhere and it surprises me. I look back to him with perplexity, but can tell that he's being serious. Then again, maybe it's because of the storm, of the fact that Pein doesn't have his cell phone or coat and he's walking around out there in the cold. I realize that the local weather channel is on and that the weatherman is talking about the freezing cold temperatures.

"I thought you didn't care?" I question.

"I fucking don't. But you're going to be bitchy and whine all day until he comes back. Like hell I want to put up with that. "

A smile touches my face. Hidan't words aren't nicely put, but I know that's his way of caring. He actually has a beautiful heart if you can get through all the bullshit that smothers it. "I'd like that actually," I reply, watching him shut off the television before standing up and grabbing his car keys.

I know this relationship we have is complex, and part of me often wonders if we'll make it through it together. The other half, however, has hope that we will. Hidan is trying, and I can see that. Even if he's only trying for me…

~FIN


End file.
